masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azaelius
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Engineer Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 03:02, 30 November 2010 Question Is there a mineral in Mass Effect 2 called 'eezo'? Because that last time I checked there wasn't. :Yes, the colloquial name for Element Zero is Eezo. You can read it on that page in the first sentence. "Zero" is not a sufficient name for the mineral, since there is no substance just called "Zero." You would have to change them all to Element Zero, but there's really no need to. (Talk) (Requests) 20:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see I went to the page for Element Zero and saw what you referred to. However, I almost feel that there should be something on the Planet Scanning page (maybe in parentheses) that clarifies that Element Zero is also known as eezo. So that way it will avoid confusion from others in the future (and because I believe that most people will not bother going to the Element Zero page in order to figure out what eezo is). Or maybe Element Zero should only be referred to as eezo on the page dedicated to Element Zero and everywhere else it should be referred to as Element Zero. :Well, that eezo link redirects to the Element Zero page, so I don't see any real argument for including it in parentheses in another article. If a user doesn't know what eezo is, they will more than likely click the link so that their confusion is put to an end. If they don't do that, then they don't know what a blue link symbolizes and we can't custom tailor each page to suit the needs of a few technologically-impaired individuals. ;) (Talk) (Requests) 21:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, however True. However, there is no such link on the entire page (the one for Planet Scanning). ;) :The links for the elements should definitely be redone, so I'll get to that. Also, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) and it isn't necessary to create a new section every time you respond to someone's message. Thanks. :) (Talk) (Requests) 21:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki CSS Hey, just in regards to the message you left on Lancer's talk page regarding the new background. How would I edit this CSS file? I know CSS etc. but I don't know exactly how to access this wiki's CSS to change the background that way, I don't know 'where' it is. Any help would be great, it sounds like you've done this before. Cheers. JakePT 12:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be glad to help. The CSS file is located at MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the code needed to change the background is as follows in case you need it: body { background: #000000 url("Image URL") top center no-repeat; } I hope this helps! 13:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fantastic, that seems to have done the trick. At least on my end. Let me know if you're seeing the new background.JakePT 13:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, I'm seeing it. It looks very good, by the way. :) (Talk) (Requests) 13:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks so much for your help. JakePT 13:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was my pleasure. I didn't really like the old tiled background anyways. ;) Azaelius (Talk) 14:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's going to take some more time before the background's changed site-wide. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Where did you get that photo in your avatar?